All Grown Up
by asuka-2004
Summary: Pan and Bra are tired of being left behind during battles, so they decide to do something about it (pairings TrunksPan BraGoten)
1. tired of being small

Hello peoples, this is a new story from Asuka, WOHOO! Does happy dance this story has been running around in my head for near 3 and a half months now ' so I though I would FINALY write it down. This is a story of true love and the ability to change who you are, and the way people see you.

All Grown Up 

**Chapter 1**

**Tired Of Being Small**

"Why can't I come!!!" pan was sick and tired of never being allowed to spar or go into battle with the others because she was too young.

" Because you're too young sweetie and you might get hurt," Her father replied, She hated nothing more than when her father treated her like a child.

"But dad! I'm 11 years old! You were YOUNGER than me when you started training!" Pan felt proud of herself, because she had made a valid point.

"Yes Pan I know that, but that was different," Gohan replied trying to get his daughter to stay home.

"Argh! FINE! But I'm NOT staying home, I'm going to Bra's!" Pan said as she flew off out of her bedroom window.

Gohan sighed, "What am I going to do with that girl?" he asked himself as he too flew off to meet the others.

When pan entered the briefs residence she was greeted by Bra's grandmother, "hello Mrs. Briefs, is bra here?"

Mrs. Briefs smiled and ushered her inside, "Come in, come in, she's just up in her room. Bra! You have a visitor dear."

Pan heard what sounded like a struggle upstairs and bra came screaming down the stairs and stops inches from her face. "Hey Pan, what's up?" bra said looking at Pan, who was on the floor.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you, without you trying to run me over if that's ok!" Pan said rising from the ground.

"Oh ok, come up to my room and we'll talk," Bra lead the way up to her room with pan mumbling behind her, bra couldn't help but giggle.

"What are you laughing at bra?" pan asked as they entered bra's room, it wasn't your average room either, there were computer parts and game stations everywhere.

"Oh nothing, it's just that you just reminded me of my dad, he always grumbles when he follows my mother around." Bra said flopping onto her bed, "So what's up? What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, it's about the way that we get treated by the guys," Pan said taking a seat next to bra

Bra was taken back by Pans remark, "the way the guys treat us! What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, that they won't let us go and train with them, that they won't let us fight. I mean come on, my dad started his training when he way YOUNGER than me for kami's sake!" pan yelled, she was so angry that she had gotten up and started to pace the room.

Bra giggled, "Is that all you're worried about? Pan, I go off and train when my father thinks I'm at one of my various weekend classes." Pan stood in shock staring at her friend.

"You mean you go off without your father permission and train! Who do you spar with?" pan jumped onto the bed and looked at bra as if she was the newest fighting technique.

"Well… no one, I train by myself and no one can sense my power level where I go because of this new energy field that I designed."

Pan sighed, "But no matter how powerful we get, they still wont let us fight because were too young. If you ask me it's because were females."

At that moment Pan was struck with an idea, "But they can't stop us if were not kids anymore now can they!" Bra looked at Pan as if she were crazy.

"Ahhh…. And how do you suppose we do that, I mean it's not like we can grow up in a week now is it!" Bra sighed and flopped back on her bed.

"Actually yes we can. I know of a way." As soon as Pan had said those words Bra was up in a flash and in her face.

"HOW! Tell me, I want to know! If there is any way to grow up faster without using the dragon balls tell me!" Bra was nearly in hysterics.

"Ok, ok I'll tell you… have you been up to Kami's look out?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well, I was talking to Dende one day and he told me something very interesting about one of their rooms."

"What! Tell me!"

"Well the room is called the hyperbolic time chamber, and from what I've been told one day out here is equal to one year in there, so we can grow physically, mentally and power wise tremendously in one week. We go in eleven year old children, we come out eighteen year old warriors."

Bra was so excited that she nearly blew up her favorite stuffed bear that she was holding, she was up in a flash and packed all she thought she would need.

"Whoa, wait a minute Bra, we have to come up with something to tell our parents AND we have to get permission off of Dende to use the chamber." Pan grabbed Bra's hand and dragged her down stairs.

"Um, Mrs. Briefs, Bra and I have a little trip we want to make and seeing as though it's summer break. Can Bra come please."

Bulma looked at the girls and smiled, "How long will you be gone for?"

"About a week and a half"

"Ok, but no longer, your father is going to flip when I tell him, but he can't control everything like he wants. Have fun girls."

"We will" they said in unison and ran up to finish packing Bra's things that she would need, When they had finished they put it all in a capsule and flew off to Pan's house.

"Mum, I'm home!" Pan called out as she walked in.

"Oh hey honey, I'm in the lounge room." Came the reply

They walked into the lounge room to see Videl immersed into some paperwork.

"Now the perfect opportunity" Pan whispered to Bra, "mum, I was wondering if I could go on a trip with Bra for around a week and a half… please say I can go, please!" Pan pleaded with her mother.

"Well, if you clean your room and don't get in trouble you can go." Videl said looking up, she smiled at the dumbfound look on her daughters face.

"Well are you just going to stand there or are you going to pack?" Videl said with a grin.

Without a second word Bra and Pan had finished packing Pan's belongings that she would need and said a quick goodbye to her mother and they were off to Kami's look out.

Dende was talking to Mr. Popo when they arrived, "Oh, hey girls what can I do for you?"

Pan and Bra exchanged glances and grins which made Dende uncomfortable, "Ok what are you two up to now?"

"Well we were wondering if you wanted to help us with something, it's been Okayed by our parents, but all we need is your ok to do it." Pan said walking up to him.

"To do what? Why do you need my help? And what did your parents agree to let you do?" Dende said slightly out of breath.

"Well to put it all in a nutshell, my mum and Bra's mum said that we could go on a trip for a week and a half and the reason we need your help is because we want to use the hyperbolic time chamber." Pan was painting because that was a lot to get out in one breath.

"Wait a minute! You told me that you had your parent's permission and why do you think I'm going to let you use the chamber, that's for training only!" Dende said crossing his arms.

"But Dende, it is for training. Bra and I are sick and tired of being left on the sidelines. We want to fight with them, but they think we're too weak to fight. We want to spend seven days in the chamber to build up our strength, and we're not going to tell them who were are when we first get out, because we want to teach them a lesson about not judging a book by it's cover. So can you please help us?" Pan pleaded with Dende and waited for his response, but it wasn't what she had expected.

"Ok"

Pan and Bra face vaulted "WHAT!"

"I said ok, hey I think it would be fun. Can you imagine the look on Goku's face when he gets beaten by a so-called 'stranger' only to find out it's his own granddaughter." Dende said shrugging his shoulders.

"Oooook. THAT I didn't expect." Bra said looking at the grinning Nemekian.

"Well come on let's go!" Pan said grabbing onto Bra's shirt, "Thanks Dende, see you in seven years" Pan said waving back to Dende.

"Have fun!" Dende said waving back, he sighed and said to himself; "I am so dead when Vegeta finds out."

Pan and Bra enter the chamber, and begin a journey that would change their lives forever.

Ok this is the first chapter, in the next chapter we find out how the fathers react, and how the girls are doing in the chamber.

Ohhhhh I can see it now, this is going to be fun . This is my first DBZ fanfic and it's going to be two main romances… Pan/Trunks…. Bra/Goten.

Well I hope to hear from you all soon.

Till then………………. Toodles ………………………..


	2. Look At Us Now!

All Grown Up

**Chapter 2**

**Look At Us Now!!!**

**3 years have passed**

"Come on Bra, you're going to have to do better than that! My grandfather **(Hercule)** can fight better than that!" Pan said blocking every one of Bra's attacks.

"I'm trying ok Pan! But I'm not that big a fighter!" Bra yelled back at Pan.

"Bra, you have to think of something that you care about, because if you don't learn how to fight; other than your father and brother, no one is there to protect them! And what happens if your brother and father fall? What then Bra?" Pan yelled, trying to get Bra angry.

Bra came to a complete stop, "I never thought of that before, if anything happened to my mum I don't know what I would do." Bra said shaking her head.

"That's ok Bra, I know you're to weak to fight anyway so we may as well forget the whole thing." Pan said turning around.

"NO WAY! I'm going to learn how to fight, and I'm going to learn NOW!" Bra said as she rushed for Pan.

"That's what I'm talking about Bra! You now have your reason to fight! Mine is to protect my family and to prove my father wrong! Yours is the same as mine." Pan said, "Ok that's enough for now, we'll start again in about an hour."

Bra agreed and walked over to her bed and flopped down, "Sometimes I wonder, we would have aged seven years when we come out right?"

"Yeah that's right," Pan said flopping on her own bed in a not so graceful manner.

"And everyone else would be the same, and no one would know who we are." Bra said staring at the ceiling.

Pan sat up on her bed, "What are you trying to get at Bra?" Pan said cocking an eyebrow.

"Well…. I was thinking, that we don't tell them straight away who we are. I want to get to know your uncle first." Bra said blushing as red as a rose.

Pan's eyes grew wide, "YOU LIKE MY UNCLE!" she said and burst out laughing.

Bra went a brighter shade of red, "SO! I KNOW THAT YOU LIKE TRUNKS!" she yelled in defense.

Pan choked on her laughter and she herself went a bright shade of red, "Is it that obvious?" she said sticking her hand behind her head and laughing.

All Bra did was nod and laugh in reply, Pan sighed and smiled, "Well… now we both have something else to work for, shall we?" Pan said motioning to the training field.

"Why thank you dear friend, I would love to." Bra giggled, and they both walked to the training field.

"Hey! What's that thing?" Pan said pointing to behind Bra

"What? What is it?" She said turning around.

"You… you have a TAIL!" Pan said laughing.

"Huh? I have a tail?" Bra said to herself and sure enough when she reached behind her she felt a tail. Bra turned to ask Pan why she grew a tail when she burst out laughing.

"What?" Pan said placing her hands on her hips.

"You… you have a tail as well!" Bra said through her laughter.

Pan felt behind her and felt the tail, and then they looked from one another to the tails in their hands and burst out laughing.

**7 years have past**

"We go out tomorrow, do you think we're ready?" Bra asked Pan.

"We're as ready as we're ever going to be Bra, have you got our fighting gi all ready?" Pan asked, and Bra nodded.

"Yes I do, and now it's time to change and see what we look like now we're seven years older. Man I can't believe we're 18!" Bra said as the reality of it all came washing over her all at once.

"It'll be ok Bra, now lets get changed," Pan said as she grabbed her fighting gi and ran to get changed.

When Pan returned, both her and Bra were in their new fighting gi, it was state of the art, and very stylish. It was made of a flexible, almost indestructible material; it was black in color and had the midriff showing, but it wasn't unprotected, it had a thin but strong layer of material like that of the suit, but clear. They had black boots and black knuckle gloves with steal caps on each knuckle. Both had hair down to their waist, but Bra had aqua colored hair, and her tail had taken on that shade of color. And Pans look had changed completely, now instead of black hair she had a deep violet color that spread down to the thin tail wrapped around her waist.

"Ok, now we're ready!" Pan said, "Time to go home." She said and opened the door to re-enter the real world.

Pan and Bra shielded their eyes from the suns glare until their eyes readjusted to the sun.

"Hello, and who might you two young ladies be?" came a familiar voice from behind them; they turned to see Mr. Popo standing their looking confused.

"Come on! We haven't changed that much Mr. Popo, have we?" Bra asked scrunching up her nose.

Mr. Popo's eyes went wide in recognition, "Bra! Pan! Oh my! I must find Dende at once!" he said as he ran off to find Dende, they looked at each other, shrugged and followed Mr. Popo.

"Master Dende! The girls, they have come out of the chamber!" Mr. Popo said to Dende, who was looking over the earth.

Dende spun around, eyes wide, "they've come out!" Dende asked in surprise

"Ah… we are right here you know," Pan said leaning to the side and waving a hand in the air.

Dende turned to look at the girls, his eyes grew impossibly wide, and a bright crimson color stained his cheeks.

Bra raised an eyebrow and asked, "Are you ok Dende, why are you all red?"

Dende blinked and shook his head, "I'm fine, so did the training help at all?" he asked turning back to face the earth.

Bra and Pan turned to each other and grinned, "why don't you tell us," Pan said and they both transformed.

Dende spun around as quickly as he could when he felt the tremendous power rise in the girls and his eyes grew wide yet again at what he saw. In the place of the two girls were two girls in super sayian four forms. But this form was different from the forms that Goku and Vegita had taken, instead of the red fur, it was a bronze color and he looked behind them and saw two tails swaying in the breeze.

"YOU BOTH HAVE TAILS!" Dende squealed, trying to calm down, he knew that the girls would get stronger, but he had no idea of the power they now possessed.

"Well, they kinna grew while we were in there, but.." Pan was cut off when they felt several powerful beings heading their way. They girls grinned and powered down to their original form, just as the visitors landed.

Goku stepped forward and was the first to speak, "Hi," he said grinning wand waving his hand.

Pan grinned and said, "hello Goku." And Goku became very serious.

"How do you know my name?" He said taking another step forward.

Pan laughed and turned to face them with her eyes closed, "I know all your names," she said and opened her eyes to see that all of them were staring at her. But the first one to speak was Vegita, for he had noticed something that the others hadn't yet.

"YOU ARE BOTH SAYIANS!!!" Vegita said powering up.

"Whoa, hold on there Vegita, how do you know that?" Goku asked as the girls just shook their heads and put their head in one hand.

"ARE YOU ALL BLIND! LOOK BEHIND THEM! THEY HAVE TAILS!" Vegita screamed.

"Yes, Vegita we are Saiyans. But you know us both better than you think." Bra said. "We know all of you, everything about you, we know who your family are, who know where you live, we even know what your secrets are. For example, trunks, you like to sing into a hair brush in your room when you think no one is looking." Bra said trying hard not to laugh.

Trunks went a bright shade of red and started laughing hysterically, but then, like Goku went eerily serious, "What are your names?"

They turned to each other, then back to the group and Pan spoke, "I am Astika, and this is Krista we've lived on this planet from birth." Pan said trying to give hits, but not so big that it would give their secret away.

They turned to see Dende just standing there, watching, and trying hard not to laugh.

"That's it! I can't take it anymore! They are Saiyans there for they're evil! I should know! THEY MUST BE DISTROYED!" Vegita said and lunged for the girls.

Everyone cried out for Vegita to stop, and Dende stepped between him and the girls.

Vegita came to a halt and stared at Dende, "MOVE!" he yelled.

Dende stared back with equal intensity and simply said, "no!"

"Why would you protect them? They're Saiyans!" Vegita said waving a hand around in the air.

"Vegita! Would I protect them if they were evil? Tell me that! I may not know who they are, but! I know that they are not here to hurt anyone! So if you want to get to them you have to go through me!" he said not budging an inch.

Vegita growled and turned back to the group.

"Well… we're going to go now, but we'll be in touch." Pan said as they flew off to an unknown destination.

"Be careful girls." He whispered to the wind.

Wohoo! The end of the second chapter! Fun fun fun fun! Ok well now we know how both fathers reacted to them coming out of the chamber, even though they didn't know who they were. Vegita tried to kill his own daughter and Dende stood up to Vegita **(shakes head)** whoa this chapter was weird to write, but it was fun

Till next time

Toodles

Asuka2004

**AN: don't forget to REVIEW!**


	3. Getting To Know You

All Grown Up

Chapter 3

Getting To Know You

"Ok, now that was interesting," Pan said as they flew towards their new home, they had decided on a place to live before they ever left for the chamber those seven days ago.

"Yeah I know what you mean, my father tried to kill us! That wasn't as scary as I thought it would be, "Bra said giggling.

"Yeah, it was kind of exciting, I know that sounds weird, but I would have loved to fight Vegita!" Pan said setting down on the ground at their new home.

"Did you see the look on my brothers face when I mentioned the thing about the singing? It was hilarious!" Bra said trying to contain her laughter.

"Yeah, the slightly pink color in his cheeks was so cute!" Pan gushed as they entered the house.

"Dude! You're talking about my brother!" Bra said as she threw a pillow at her roommate of seven years.

"Yeah I know, but I can't help it!" Pan said smiling as she threw the pillow back.

"Ok so what are we going to do about our plan?" Bra said getting a drink from the kitchen.

"What plan?" Pan asked slightly confused.

"The one about getting to know my brother and your uncle! Remember! That's one of the reasons we went into the chamber in the first place!" Bra said coming out of the kitchen with to glasses of water.

"Oh! That plan! Well we just have to get close to them now wont we." Pan said grinning widely.

"Yes mighty one, but HOW do we do that exactly?" Bra said tapping on the side of her glass.

"Well… I… don't know really," Pan said and Bra sweat dropped.

"Well that's a great help!" She said as she lay down on her bed and closed her eyes.

"Maybe… we can go into town and just 'bump' into them somewhere, they'll recognize us from the lookout," Pan suggested.

Bra sat up and looked at her friend, "You know what? That's not a bad idea, let's go." Bra said standing up.

"What now??" Pan asked looking at her friend as if she had grown a third head.

"Yes now, now come on we haven't got all day now do we!" Bra said as she walked into the bathroom and got changed into her normal clothes. Bra walked out of the bathroom wearing a white t-shirt, blue jeans and her favorite pair of sneakers, her hair was in a messy bun with a few loose strands falling over her face and she pushed them to one side and motioned for Pan to get changed as well. Pan reluctantly rose from her comfortable seat and walked into the bathroom, when she came out she was wearing a black spaghetti strap shirt, her favorite blue jeans and a pair of knuckle gloves _(AN: I couldn't get rid of the knuckle gloves, she looks so cool with them)_ and a pair of white runners.

"Ok can we go now?" Bra asked from the doorway

Pan grumbled something under her breath and walked towards the door, she shot daggers at Bra, who only smiled in return and they set off for the city.

In The City

"Who do you think those girls were?" Trunks asked taking a bite out of his hamburger.

"I have no idea, all I know is that they're Saiyans and that you're dad isn't happy about them." Goten said watching in fascination at how much food Trunks could actually fit into his mouth.

"Well, I don't think they're here to start anything. I mean come on! How could something so hot be out to hurt anyone, and I feel as if I know them somehow." Trunks said after he had finished the mouthful he had taken.

"Yeah I know what you mean, it's weird but I feel it too. And I'm worried about Pan and Bra, they've been gone for a week now and still no sign of them, I'm really beginning to wonder what happened." Goten said staring into space.

"Yeah, and when they do get home, Bra's 'hold' over dad isn't going to work, she's gonna be in for it when she gets home I can tell you that now!" Trunks said laughing.

"Oh my brother isn't to happy about Pan's disappearance, I don't know who's going to scold her worse, Videl, Gohan or dad." Goten said joining in on Trunks' laughter.

Back to Pan and Bra

"Ok there's the city! I can sense two large power levels in that area," Pan said pointing to the main shopping district.

"Wow, they like to shop, I didn't know that," Bra said intrigued by the many reasons why the boys would be in that part of town.

"They're more than likely there to eat knowing them!" Pan said descending down into one of the back alleys.

"Well, lets go and find out shall we?" Bra said giggling at the thought of getting to see what they do when it's just them.

They made sure they kept their power levels low so not to be detected and they walked until they came to the food court, the large power levels were coming from the by the hamburger stand.

"Told ya!" Pan said smirking at Bra who simply shook her head and laughed.

They walked closer to the boys and they were too lost in there own conversations to even notice people sneaking up on them.

"Hey I want to get closer to hear what…"

"Shhhhh!!!!" Pan said interrupting bra, then motioned her forward.

"I swear! When I get my hands on Bra I'm gonna strangle her! She has no idea what she's putting mum through!" Trunks said grasping the table a bit to hard and breaking off a piece.

"Dad is going to give Pan such a lecture, and she's gonna be grounded for like eternity!" Goten said laughing like mad.

"Yeah Bra's more than likely going to be locked in her room with no T.V, phone, internet or anything. And she'll only be let out for meal times and school. And she'll have to wear one of those ankle bracelets, you know the ones you can't remove and it's a locator as well; the one my mum was working on." Trunks said joining in the chorus of laughter.

Pan had had enough, she stood from her hiding place and walked over to them and said, "What's so funny boys? Are you reminiscing about one of your singing expeditions?" she said with a smirk.

Trunks and Goten stopped laughing and looked up to see whom they thought to be Astika and coughed. Bra soon joined her and they both sat down at the table and looked at the two staring boys in front of them.

"Don't you know it's rude to stare?" Bra said simply and walked over to order food.

"Don't mind her, she's just a little bit moody; she's not always this snappy it's just that I walked off on her." Pan said sitting back in her seat.  
"So… um… what exactly are you doing here?" Goten asked slightly unnerved by this new person before him.

"What here in the mall? We were bored so we decided to come to the mall for a change." She said simply.

"Where are you from?" Trunks suddenly asked and Pan turned towards him and smiled.

"Krista and I are from here, we were born on earth." Pan said and Bra arrived back with their food and drinks.

"Where?" Goten blurted out.

"Here in this very city actually," Bra said as she laughed.

"Both of you were born here!" Trunks asked dumbfounded, and he received a nod in reply.

"What about your parents?" Goten asked leaning forward.

"Well, my parents live around here; quite close actually," Pan said, but stopped herself from yelling when she received a swift kick under the table from Bra. Pan looked over and saw Bra was panicking, because Pan was giving them to much information.

"Ah… sorry but we have to go now." Pan said as she stood quickly from her seat.

"What? But you only just got here!" Trunks said slightly disappointed.

"Yeah sorry, but we really do have to go." Bra said grabbing her coat, Goten looked down and saw that her tail was puffed up in annoyance.

Well, we would like to get to know you better, how about dinner and a movie tomorrow night?" He asked out of the blue and Trunks gave him a look that said 'you read my mind'.

"Um... sure, why not." Pan said, "We'll meet you here at six ok?" she asked as she turned to walk away.

"Six it is then," Trunks said with a small smile and the two girls walked off into the crowd.

Well, yet another one done. Yes for all of you violence fans, there is going to be a villain in this fic, he's called the dragon king.

Pan and her big mouth almost gave it all away before it even began! Pan is one of my favorite characters from DBZ, she's cool, anywho till next time.

Toodles………………. Asuka2004……………….


End file.
